Human and a Vampire
by puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic
Summary: In a world of hate between full blooded humans and full blooded vampire, Helga is a full blooded human and Arnold is a full blooded vampire. One night he ends up taking her away. What will become of the two through all the hate that exists?


_"One vampire girl and one human girl. One Vampire boy and one human boy. The vampires married and the humans married. There was a disagreement between them over the hybrids. They argued that the hybrids were more human or more vampire. Then it happened."_

Arnold looked around his room boringly as he closed his eyes his tongue running vote over his fangs gently. He was a bit bored especially at night. He didn't sleep at all he never could sleep at this time.

"I'm so bored…" he groaned out and with a sigh he sat up it bed and flung the covers off him. He still had on his black combat style boots and a loose black shirt that drifted comfortably to cover his behind. His pants were of a rare material and called _jeans_. They were black with red trimming along them. Arnold stood stretching a bit as he mischievously flung his black matching black cape over his shoulder to surround him comfortably as he hopped out of the window landing on the ground with ease as his combat boots sunk deep into the mud created from the fresh rain.

"_The young pureblooded vampire's young teenage boy snuck out." _

Arnold took off heading for the place he had wanted to go for a while. The home of that full blooded human. He was a bit curious as he had never seen a full blooded human before. Only hybrids that were always part one or part another.

"_The humans had a young teenage girl who had been born at the same time of his birth except it was only a month or so after."_

Arnold's head popped up above the balcony as his interested eyes met the figure upon the bed. A red tinge came to him cheeks as she had rolled over him direction and he had access to her face. She was beautiful to him. Her long blonde hair lay in tendrils down the side of her face with one hand curled up by her cheek. Her fingernails were oddly enough not very neat looking yet her hand looked so delicate and beautiful. Nervously his eyes continued their journey down to where the sheet laid on her shoulder. To him it looked like a creamy paradise he wanted to reach out of touch gently to see if it was as smooth as it looked.

"_The vampire teen snuck into the girl's room." _

Swallowing nervously he climbed over the side of the railing and opened the side doors finally entering the area that was so forbidden he had to have just a taste of it's air.

Helga slowly stirred from her sleep hearing a noise and as she opened her eyes letting them focused her heart maybe to pound fearfully and nervously. It was a boy who looked about her age and he was standing beside her bed. She felt frightened at first wondering if he was going to hurt her or try to rape her but his eyes looked innocent and curious and for a second she didn't feel fear but attraction to him and a quick unplanned thought.

'He's kind of cute.' Helga shook her head as she realized he was the vampire from the pureblooded family. That could only mean trouble.

"What are you doing here vampire!" the girl snapped at him holding the sheets close to her body. The vampire boy was looking at her with glittering eyes almost as if she was an alien or something he had never seen before it wasn't like she was the one with protruding fangs and pointed ears.

_"He was excited to see a full-blooded human but didn't understand the difference between him and her." _

"I've never seen a full blooded human before. Only all those hybrids who think they are like us."

"Lucky them...well I've never seen a full blooded vampire before their too afraid I suppose to come around here." she said with a glare towards him.

"Your probably just another hybrid with a dream to be like those monsters." the girl said disbelievingly as she pushed her hair out of her face that was sticking to her cheek and rubbed her eyes free and sleepy.

"Hmm I'll show you what a real vampire is like!" he said stalking over to her and grabbing her wrist gently pulling her from the bed up against him. The girls sharp look didn't refrain and not a scent of fear could he smell along her. He could however smell defiance and an excitement coming from her. He decided to ignore that for now.

"Tough human aren't you." he said before he let out a sigh letting go of her wrist to take her hand and walked her out to her balcony.

Helga followed quickly as she didn't want her arm to stretched and she rather liked the warm feeling of his hand in hers. She was always so secluded in her home. She wasn't allowed to be with boys of course they were all hybrids so she was told to leave it alone until they could find someone with blood as close to human as possible. The breeze teasing her blond locks brought her back to the here and now as she looked up finally dropped her hand. The vampire boy had walked over to the other side.

Helga followed him curiously as the wind blew teasing his golden locks and making his sharp angry look rather appealing to her.

"My name's Helga. What's yours?" she asked curiously.

He turned and looked at her with a confused and annoyed look.

"What's your deal?" he asked with an eyebrow arched but the girl simply leaned on the balcony beside her looking over the lands as she intertwined her fingers together.

"I just asked what your name was. Dang you didn't have to get all uptight about it."

"Hmph. Isn't it a bit odd to ask a guy who comes on your balcony at night's name. Shouldn't be screaming and crying right now."

"I don't see why I would do that. You haven't threatened me or anything. Should I be afraid of you?"

Arnold only looked back at her with his eyebrows furrowed down making him look tough and unbreakable before he sighed as if it there was no reason to even make the effort.

"I'm Arnold." He said stubbornly as he leaned up against the railing a pouting look on his face. His sensitive tipped ears picked up giggles as his eyes looked to the right to see the girl in her long white t-shirt and pink sleeping shorts laughing at him in short giggles.

"What's so funny?" he asked looked offended.

"Nothing, nothing you just look like your trying to act so tough what with the black everything and the look on your face. I don't know if I should be afraid of you or think your cute."

Arnold sniffed at the cute comment as a blush ebbed on the edges of his cheeks. "Vampire's aren't cute." He said rising up and walking towards her until him circled around her to where he was behind her. His arms surrounded her waist as he pulled her close to him leaning down to whisper in her ear. "We're more dangerously sexy."

Helga's eyes widened as she blushed as his arms released her and she let out a breath of air she had not realized she had been holding in. She had to make a note that that was the first time a guy had even held her so close like that. This time the chuckle came from the lips of the boy behind her who had moved his position to the wall beside the railing leaning against it with one foot up at an incline.

"Hey Arnold?" Helga said uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why is it that there's all this hate?" she quietly said leaning on the railing as the wind teased her long blonde hair.

"I don't know, maybe everyone wants what everyone else has." he said with an uncaring shrug. Helga glared at him sharply and strided quickly over to him.

"You are so dense!" she said hitting his arm.

"Ow." He said with an annoyed looke on her face rubbing her arm. She could hit pretty hard for a human.

"Don't you realize there's going to be a war...a terrible war and it's never going to end..."

"All wars end human girl."

"It's Helga bub. H-E-L-G-A get it right the first time. Anyway…war one won't I just can feel it." she said wrapping her arms around her own as she looked at him and he looked at her.

Helga felt her heartbeat speed up and it showed from the look of awe that was suddenly display on her face as she saw him look at her with a particularly masculine smirk. For some reason that look excited her making her feel as if she wished he would hold her in his arms protecting from anything that would come her way. All rational thoughts had left her mind.

Arnold himself only smirked more before his face turned serious. That awed look on her face with her flushed cheeks made him feel excited. He wanted to take her into his arms and hold her and feel her warmth. He hadn't even known this girl long yet he was attracted to her. Then his eyes met hers.

When their eyes met something odd happened they both felt a longing to be in the arms of the one opposite them grow even stronger if possible and their eyes were drawn to each other's lips. Noticing it immediately Arnold smirked and laughed a bit.

"Wh-what's so funny." she asked him looking embarrassed and upset as she turned her eyes away from his lips and him.

"You, you like me like me don't you." he said laughing as he leaned on the balcony confidently.

"Whatever gave you that idea!" she said loudly her cheeks flushing red.

Arnold smiled reaching over and taking her cheek. "That look on your face, it's all red." he said in amusement as he leaned in close his nose touching hers.

"No it's not..." she said her eyes looking to the side before he cupped the side of her cheek with a genuine smile bringing her eyes to stare directly into his.

"Don't lie to me Helga I can see your face right here. You get so flushed just when I look at you like this. I wonder what would happen if I didn't just look at you." He said mischievously and his head angled down to her neck and began to kiss the side of it. Arnold didn't know why he was being so forward but for some reason he wanted to touch her skin. To taste the skin of a human girl who was exactly like him except that she didn't drink blood and have fangs and tipped ears. Her skin tasted wonderful so sweet and smooth and his lips glided across it showing her affection. They were in a way silently asking her approval the way they pulled off along the ends to slowly come back. He was giving her a chance to push away but she hadn't yet. Arnold was glad too.

Helga herself didn't understand why she didn't push him away even though she was nervous and embarrassed she didn't want to end it. She enjoyed feeling wanted by this boy her age and let herself be taken by his soft kisses. Every caress he made on her smooth flesh seemed to be a loving and soft gesture to allow her to concede to every sweet kiss.

"I suppose this is how you vampires kiss huh." She said breathlessly as she leaned her head on his shoulder her fingers laced within his black shirt as Arnold pulled her closer.

"No, this is something I've made up all my own." He said cunningly and began to continue the kiss along her neck only this time he opened his lips and let his teeth graze the side of her neck. Helga gasped her eyes wide at how it felt.

_"He began to kiss her neck. Then he couldn't control himself. He bit it._

Arnold's fangs suddenly sank into her neck. Unknowingly he had marked her as his future mate and wife. If they were to consummate the mark would have become permanent but for now it was a simple dating mark. The blood came into his lips and to him it tasted like the regular blood they would consume but 10x better. He began to get into that feeding stage where he thought of nothing but his prey there. Helga closed her eyes tightly at the pain wanting to cry out but she did not want to get him for herself into trouble. She only whimpered in pain trying to push him off as her body felt weaker and her neck ached.

"_He could taste the blood it was better than anything he'd ever tasted. Why was he wasting his time with animals when they could suck humans instead?"_

"Arnold…please…." Helga moaned out lowly in pain.

Arnold kept sucking her taking in the sweet blood until the sound of her words shocked him into what he had done. He slowly finished the process making sure to leave her alive enough to recuperate but realized he couldn't leave her here. It would only cause trouble. Making a quick decision he caught her and headed off to his home.

"_She began to fall limp and he stopped before she was entirely drained. He took her from her room and to his house sitting her on the guest room bed. This is how the human bloodsucking began."_

Arnold looked over her moving her hair to the side as he glanced at the mark on the side of her neck. He knew what it meant. It showed everyone that she was his and that she had agreed to being his. It was a sign of boyfriend and girlfriend rather a courting type of thing. He sighed sadly. She would never agree to this. She was going to hate him and yell at him when she woke up. He was already knowing once his parents woke up he was in for it but she was probably worse than them. What made things even more terrible was the guilt he suffered as he looked over at her whimpering in pain and tossing and turning. His bloodlust and gluttony had down that to her caused her such terrible pain. He had to make sure she would be alright and take care of her for the two weeks it would take to get her back to normal.

He quickly snuck downstairs bringing the ingredients they would use for the cows to rejuvenate their blood up with him. He looked them over saying them silently to himself, "Let's see…sausage, egg, bacon, cheese, and a biscuit." He said and he quickly got the items together and lightly pushed Helga who weakly opened her eyes.

"Ar-Arnold. I'm so ti-"

"Shh, I'm Helga here eat this okay. It'll make you feel better." He said handing her the biscuit which she quickly bit into and began eating. It her it was very good and she finished it slowly feeling a bit better as her pain was now gone.

"I feel a lot better now. Stay here would you this is all your fault anyway." She said with sleepy laugh.

"I'm sorry I just was curious about you. I never meant to put you in pain like this I just couldn't contro-" Arnold felt her hand on his comfortingly as she held it lightly.

"Don't worry about it football-head, it's okay. I don't even feel the pain anymore." She said trying to sit up but winced and quickly laid back down. "I'm fine okay next time just try not to use the teeth if you're gonna bite." She said with a wink.

Arnold decided to ignore the football head comment as he took her hand in his affectionately. He couldn't ignore the mark that was burned red on the side of her neck that was calling for him to comfort her. Leaning over he gently gave her neck a kiss on the mark causing Helga to blush as she pulled her covers up closer to her neck.

"You left a mark on me." She said as she looked at it strained her neck but Arnold moved her head back in a normal position.

"Don't strain it. I'll bring you mirror okay." He said patting her hand as he quickly got the small mirror showing her reflection.

"It looks like you marked me for good huh." She said inclining her head a bit before she smiled. "Well I'll have to remember all this to right down. My first hickey, my first hug, and my first kiss on the neck, all in one night."

"Yeah. I guess I was a little eager. I was a bit curious about you." He said as he took the mirror back from her closing it and sitting it on the stand beside her.

"Helga I know you probably hate me right now but could we get to know each better. Like maybe when you feel better we could go on a date or something."

"As long as your gonna treat to everything." She said cunningly.

"Hey it's not my fault your neck is so creamy and your blood is so tasty." He said teasingly licking his lips.

"Don't get any ideas now." She said pushing him away as they both laughed together. Helga and Arnold both let out a sigh as they laid their forehead against each other. They enjoyed being close to one another despite their differences and felt so comfortable with on another.

"Hey lay down and get some sleep okay. I'll make more of this for you. Tell me once you feel better and we will go on that date kay." He said as he sweetly laid her on back and stood about to walk away when he felt her grip his shirt.

"Can't you stay here? I mean it's not like I'll miss you or anything but I don't know anyone else around here." She said trying not to sound to him.

Arnold smiled as he looked up and away from her. "I do have a girl who works who could come in and take care of you since you obviously wouldn't miss me don't worry she's very kind." he began walking out when he felt her glare on his back.

"Okay okay. I'll stay with you but I can't stay forever. I have to change clothes and get back to my room before my parents discover I snuck out." He said with a mischievous smile. Arnold sat beside her until she drifted off and slowly caressed her her hand leaning over to kiss the mark before he slowly and rather reluctantly pulled away from her exiting the room. Outside the room was a rather short Asian girl with long black hair pulled back into a tight bun with tendrils hanging down it.

"Phoebe the girl in there's name is Helga. She's the full blooded human girl." He said with his eyes downcast a bit shy.

"Arnold you better not have kidnapped her or so help me!" she said angrily and worriedly.

"I didn't-I kind of went into her room and we well-" he said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't tell me you did IT with her!" Phoebe asked in a quiet voice.

"No, no, I didn't. I just I ended up kissing her neck and making her my girlfriend." He said a bit lamentfully.

"And how's that a bad thing?"

"Well I kind of ended up overreacting and drinking from her too…"

"Arnold Arnold Arnold…this is going to cause so much trouble for us all." She said shaking her head.

Mic Mic: So I was writing the unedited version on and I thought hey why not make a prequel to I'm A Vampire a more mature prequel. So I decided I would. I hope you enjoy it.

Sleepy the stuff you get in your eyes when you wake up


End file.
